mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings
| image = File:Staar_wars_Ep1DVD.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = DarthMask | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 3.20.12 | winningfaction = Sith/Trade Federation | roster = #, player #FatTony #Hidden Z (EDM) #Shadow7 #Slick #Prof. Templeton #Akriti #NickFleming #Darth nox #Auramyna #Marquessa #SMV #Clozo #Nana7 #Hirkala | first = Slick | last = Hidz, Marq, SMV, Hirk | mvp = Hirk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by DarthMask based on Star Wars Episode 1 It began on March 20th, 2012 and ended in a Sith/Trade Federation win in N5 (March 30th.) Game Mechanics Rules 1. Kills are Blocking 2. Panaka does not die in place of Amidala, Amidala cannot die while Panaka is alive 3. Game ends when either Jedi or Sith have achieved their wincons, not before. If either Naboo or Trade Federation achieve their wincon first, they are NOT removed from the game and are NOT informed of their victory until after game ends. 4. Redirected spies receive "Player A is Player B's role" and are NOT informed that they were redirected. Group Kills, RID Kills, RID Role Copy, Bodyguard, and day abilities are immune to redirect. If redirect acts on them the redirect will fail. 5. OOP: NK>>RID Kill>RID Recruit>Trap>Redirect>Block>Spy Sith>Trade Federation>Jedi>Naboo 6. The following appear in Nightpost if successful: *NK *RID Kill *RID Recruit *Trap *Block 7. Tie Lynch D1 = no lynch, Any other day = random lynch in tie Role Description Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings *Episode 1: The Not-So-Phantom Menace *The Jedi have at last been informed of the rising Sith Threat. But at the turn of the tide, can they respond to their actions in inciting war on Naboo? With the dispatchment of two Jedi Knights they hope to counter the offensive of the Sith master and apprentice as well as the advancing droid armies of the Trade Federation. *Alliances must be made to ensure victory for each section, but can that victory be achieved alone? We shall soon find out. ---- Jedi – (BTSC, Wincon: Outlive the Sith and Trade Federation) Qui-Gon Jinn (Rolespy) – A master of the mixed arts of the Force, he may not be the greatest Diplomat, but he is always aware of the Force as it flows around him making him highly aware of both his surroundings and Time itself. His reputation makes itself known to those who suspect him of foul play, thus he cannot be lynched. Obi-Wan Kenobi (Vote Manip 0x-2x) – Apprenticed to Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan is rash at times, but his voice as a Jedi cannot be ignored. Due to his rashness, if Qui-Gon is killed, Obi-Wan’s ability becomes (Kill) ---- Sith – (BTSC, Nightkill, Wincon: Outlive the Jedi and Naboo) Darth Sidious (Redirect) – One-time apprentice of Darth Plageuis the Wise, Sidious wears his guise as Naboo’s Senator flawlessly. He works behind the scenes manipulating others to do what he wills in order to bring about the rise of the Sith. Darth Maul (Block) – He carries out the orders of his Master, Darth Sidious, and hunts the Jedi (as well as other influential beings) in order to keep them from interfering in plans of the Sith. ---- Naboo – (Wincon: Outlive the Trade Federation) Queen Amidala (RID Role Copy) – The absolute monarch of Naboo, Amidala rules in exile due to Theed being in the control of the Trade Federation armies. She also happens to have a small army of body doubles that she can use for their many talents. Captain Panaka (Bodyguard) – His job is to protect the Queen, no matter what the cost. Therefore he never leaves her side and she cannot die while he is alive. Ric Olie (RID Kill) – Leader of the elite group of Fighter pilots that is the pride of the small Naboo space force. He has never failed to take out a target. Jar Jar Binks (Night Trap) – A Gungan who was banished for being “clumsy”. He has the most ridiculous luck of any non-Force sensitive being in the known galaxy. Can keep a target busy for a night with his ridiculous chatter, but is able to keep the person from being killed due to his habit of forming binding friendships. Sio Bibble (Faction Spy) – Governor of Naboo, he is and has been instrumental in the control of Theed (and all those who come and go) for years. ---- Trade Federation – (Wincon: Outlive the Naboo) Nute Gunray (Night Trap) – As Viceroy of the Trade Federation (a position made possible by Darth Sidious) he has ordered the blockade of Naboo and subsequent invasion. He is a cunning Nemoidian and knows the identities of all of his allies. Sen. Lott Dodd (Vote Redirect) – A master of political filibustering, he has held the Senate in check regarding the blockade for long enough that the invasion could take place. Rune Haako (Rolespy) – As Nute Gunray’s lieutenant, he commands the invasion on a more direct level. He keeps his spy networks active in order to maintain security concerning the Trade Federation’s involvement in the blockade and invasion of Naboo. Battle Droid (Kill) – Has no mind of its own, so it kills anyone it considers to be standing in its way. ---- Unaligned – (Wincon: Secret unless recruited, then becomes that of his faction) Anakin Skywalker (Secret ability) – A child conceived of the Force itself, he lived the first years of his life as a slave on Tatooine. Anakin can be recruited by either the Jedi or the Sith. Each night, one member of either faction may give up their night action to attempt to Rid recruit Anakin. If both factions correctly identify him on the same night, a chance cube roll determines his destiny (no, this one isn’t loaded and no Force abilities were used) Winning Faction *Marquessa - Darth Sidious *Hirkala - Darth Maul *EDM/Hidden Z - Nute Gunray *Fat Tony - Rune Haako *darth nox - Sen. Lott Dodd *SMV - Battle Droid MVP - Hirkala Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Fat Tony - Rune Haako - Killed N3 by Queen Amidala #EDM/Hidden Z - Nute Gunray - Survived #Shad - Sio Bibble - Killed N3 by Sith and Droid #Slick - Anakin Skywalker - Lynched D1 #Prof T - Qui-Gon Jinn - Killed N4 by Droid #Akriti - JarJar Binks - Killed end of game #NickFleming - Captain Panaka - Killed N4 by Sith #Nox - Sen. Lott Dodd - Killed N2 by Sith #Aura - Ric Olie - Killed N2 by Droid #Marquessa - Darth Sidious - Survived #SMV - Battle Droid - Survived #Clozo - Obi-Wan Kenobi - Lynched D2 #Nana - Queen Amidala - Lynched D4 #Hirk - Darth Maul - Survived Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HybridGames